


You Will be Found

by jaem4rks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Past Child Neglect, Kid Fic, M/M, nothing is graphic + it is not by ANY of the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaem4rks/pseuds/jaem4rks
Summary: Jaehyun settles into Johnny’s side to continue waiting for Jisung’s arrival, silently hoping that everything will be alright. With Johnny next to him, laughing his way through a story about his day at work, he feels assured that they will be — and that even if they weren’t, they’d be okay as long as they had each other.(In which five boys and two dads find comfort in the knowledge that family isn't who shares your blood, but who shares your heart.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	You Will be Found

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first chapter of you will be found, aka my first chaptered nct fic!! it is something i have been working pretty hard on for a while now and i am very very excited to share it with you!!
> 
> thank you to everyone who encouraged and helped me to write this either directly, through talking about it, or just by sharing their excitement for it!! and a special thank you to ginny for betaing this chapter for me :D
> 
> before we start, please be mindful of the topics mentioned in the tags. though none of it will be graphic, this story is about children in foster care and all of the topics mentioned will be referenced in the story when discussing their experiences. stay safe!!
> 
> please enjoy!! :]

Johnny and Jaehyun haven’t sat at the kitchen table like this in a long time. 

“We agreed that four was our limit, Jaehyun,” Johnny’s voice is serious, but not unkind, his arms crossed over his chest as he leans back in his chair at the head of the table. 

Jaehyun wrings his hands, twisting his wedding band around his finger. “I know, but he’s only two.” 

They’ve been discussing this on and off since a few hours earlier when Johnny returned from work and they received the call from Renjun’s social worker about another boy who needed a home to stay in. 

Johnny huffs, sitting up straighter and resting his arms on the table. “I understand, but—” 

“He only understands and speaks Korean, Johnny. Think about how scared he must be.” Jaehyun’s voice breaks as he glances at his husband. 

“Jae—” 

“I wouldn’t normally consider it. You know as well as I do that I’ve turned down multiple calls since we got Hyuck... But I just can’t shake the feeling that I _need_ to help him, Johnny.” 

“None of the boys speak Korean very well yet.” Johnny’s protest is weak, and Jaehyun knows that his husband sees where he’s coming from. 

Though, he’s known Johnny long enough to see that he’s been considering it right from the moment Jaehyun hung up the phone and explained what it was about.

“Then they’ll keep learning. John, I _know_ I’m the best person for this boy. I grew up in Korea, I probably understand more than anyone what he’s grown accustomed to in the last couple years.” Jaehyun grabs his husband’s hand on the table, intertwining their fingers. 

For a moment Johnny doesn’t say anything, just staring at their hands on the table before he finally looks up at the younger. 

“Okay,” he nods his head, “Okay. Yes, tell Sarah that we’ll take him.” 

Jaehyun feels himself tear up, all but launching himself into his husband’s lap and throwing his arms around his neck. “ _Thank you_ , Johnny. I love you.” 

“I love you more. We’re in this together Jae, this is both of us wanting to do this. You don’t have to thank me for that.” 

Jaehyun nods against his neck, closing his eyes as he rests his chin against Johnny’s shoulder for a moment before he stands, “I’m going to go call Sarah back. Can you check on the kids?” 

Johnny makes a noise in agreement, standing from his chair and heading for the living room where their four sons are watching _Zootopia_ for the third time that week. 

After speaking to Sarah, Jaehyun makes his way to where his family is splayed out across their sectional. 

Jaemin is tucked as closely into Johnny as he can be, head resting on Johnny’s shoulder and small hands grasping his t-shirt. 

Renjun and Donghyuck are sharing the throw blanket from the back of the couch, wrapped around each other so tightly that Jaehyun isn’t sure where Donghyuck begins and Renjun ends. 

Mark is sat on the floor, playing with a Hot Wheels track as he watches the film, pausing every so often to pay attention to what’s happening. 

Jaehyun is hesitant to draw their attention from the film to speak with them about a new boy coming into the house despite how many times they’ve seen it. It’s edging ever closer to bedtime for the boys and he doesn’t want anyone getting worked up. 

Donghyuck is a nightmare to get to sleep on a normal evening, let alone with the added stress of a change to their household. 

Jaehyun carefully sits down next to Johnny on the couch, pulling Jaemin into his lap when the boy gets up and climbs over his husband to get to him, “Who was on the phone?” 

“I was talking to Sarah.” Jaehyun runs a hand gently through Jaemin’s hair as the boy falls back against his chest. 

Renjun sits straight up when he hears his case manager’s name, jostling Donghyuck, who whines at the interruption, “Why? Am I going away?” 

Renjun’s voice is wobbling and his hands are already shaking so much in the few seconds it’s been since Jaehyun spoke that he can visibly see it. 

Johnny scoops their son up quickly, pulling him into his chest and rubbing his back. 

Jaehyun wishes he could take away all of the boy’s anxiety, but they’re still working on making sure that Renjun is secure in the knowledge that he’s staying and no one else is leaving. 

Before himself or Johnny can respond, Mark stands from the floor, hands balled into fists. “Why is Renjun going away?” 

Renjun starts crying in earnest, hands gripping so tightly to Johnny’s shirt that his knuckles are white, “I don’t want to _go_. I’m sorry, I’ll be good.” 

Jaehyun’s grip on Jaemin tightens as he watches Johnny wipe Renjun’s tears. “You're not going anywhere, Jun. You _are_ good.” 

“ _No one_ is going anywhere.” Jaehyun lets Mark climb up beside him as he pauses the movie, “Johnny and I have to speak with you guys.” 

Donghyuck sighs, sitting up and staring at him with what Jaehyun thinks is the most serious look a five-year-old can muster, “Are we in trouble?” 

Jaehyun shakes his head, “No one is in trouble. We wanted to talk to you because there’s going to be another boy moving in with us.” 

Jaemin gasps, sitting straight up and turning to look at him, “Another brother?” 

Jaehyun nods, smiling at his excitement, “Yes, his name is Jisung. He’s only two years old.” 

Jaemin stands from his lap. “When is he coming?”

Jaehyun is glad that at least one of the boys is happy. “He’s coming later tonight, but you’re probably going to be asleep when he gets here.” 

Jaemin pouts at that but goes back to smiling pretty quickly, still excited for someone new to come into the house. 

Donghyuck doesn’t exactly react, just flops back onto the couch and scrunches his nose, “Can we watch our movie now?” 

Jaehyun and Johnny shared an amused look, his husband reaching out to ruffle Hyuck’s hair gently. “In a minute. We have something else to ask you guys.” 

Donghyuck glances at Johnny, throwing his arms into the air dramatically. “If you _have_ to.” 

“Jaehyun and I only have five bedrooms in our house. One for each of you and one for us, but now we’re going to have _six_ people living here.” 

Jaemin turns to him, “So we have to share?” 

Jaehyun nods when Jaemin glances at him, “Yup. Two of you are going to have to share, but we thought we would ask if any of you _want_ to share.” 

Donghyuck sits up when he hears this, looking slightly more interested, “Sharing is like when we have sleepovers, but every day, right?” 

Jaehyun wants to say no, but if that’s what it’s going to take to convince Donghyuck to share with one of his brothers, he’s not going to protest his interpretation. 

“Yes, sharing is like a sleepover every day.” 

“I want to share with Renjun.” Donghyuck scoots closer to Johnny, nudging his brother so that he’ll agree.

Johnny runs a hand through Renjun’s hair, “Are you okay with sharing, peanut?” 

Renjun’s shoulders are still pinched, hands wringing together, “I’m not going, right?” 

Johnny hugs him tightly, “You’re not going _anywhere_ , Renjun.” 

“I’ll share.” Renjun agrees easily, but his expression is still uneasy. He pauses for a moment before repeating his question, “I’m _really_ not going, right?” 

Jaehyun wishes he could take all of his insecurities away so that his son could be more excited to share with Donghyuck because he _knows_ he’d be celebrating if he weren’t so anxious. 

He also knows, though, that it is going to take more time for Renjun to feel secure with them, so he nods again. “I promise that you’re not leaving, Renjun. No one is going away.” 

Mark still hasn’t said anything, so Jaehyun turns to look at his eldest son, finding that his eyebrows are pinched and his lips turned down in response to the news. Before he can say anything to him, Mark takes off, rushing out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Jaehyun and Johnny glance at each other as his footsteps echo up the stairs. 

Jaemin turns toward Jaehyun with a concerned expression. “Mark is sad.” 

“I know, buddy.” 

Jaehyun knows it would be better if he and Johnny _both_ go and talk to Mark, but with Renjun so anxious, they can’t just leave him on his own. 

He kind of feels like crying as he stands from the couch to follow the boy, because this is the last thing he wants for Mark, but he can’t say he wasn’t expecting it. 

The six-year-old has been upset each time Johnny and Jaehyun took in a new foster child, and Jaehyun wouldn’t ever be bothered by it because he understands why. 

Mark had had a difficult first few years of his very short life. 

He had been taken by social services from his parents when he was only two years old after neighbours reported hearing a child crying all the time and seeing a toddler wandering alone on the floor of their apartment building. 

His biological parents had severely neglected Mark, leaving him on his own more often than not and offering no comfort or help when he was upset. 

He had been so young, but even now, at six, he still worried about Jaehyun and Johnny doing even the smallest things to take care of him and struggled with asking them for help.

Then, Mark had been thrown into the system and things hadn’t improved much in his first foster home before being placed with Johnny and Jaehyun. 

His experience in his first foster home was somewhat unclear, but what _was_ clear was that Mark hadn’t been treated well by the parents or their biological children. 

Four-year-old Mark had officially been removed because the parents claimed he had behavioural problems, but the various bruises he’d had when he came to them made Jaehyun think there was more to it, even without any official reports of abuse by the parents or their children. 

Whatever had happened, when he’d first come to them, Mark had sobbed whenever he got into any trouble, promising he’d be good and begging them not to punish him. 

Jaehyun has never known what exactly he meant by punishment, but he’d once reached out to comfort Mark while he was upset after getting in trouble and the boy had flinched away from him. 

He’d had to leave the room and let Johnny comfort their foster son to keep himself from bursting into tears. 

Mark was still sometimes afraid of getting into trouble and often worried that he was going to disappoint them by not being good enough.

Fortunately, Jaehyun and Johnny liked to keep things in their house clean and organized, and they made sure all of their children were well-fed and well-loved. 

Jaehyun adores each and every one of his sons equally, but as their first foster child and the first of their children that they were able to adopt, Mark will always have a certain special place in his heart. 

He just has to convince Mark that he won’t allow that to change, no matter who comes into their house. 

When he gets upstairs, Jaehyun carefully makes his way to Mark’s door, adjusting the sign with his name that Mark had decorated when he moved in before he knocks lightly. 

He doesn’t hear anything, so he knocks again, waiting until Mark tells him to come in before he enters the room. 

The sight breaks his heart. 

Mark is laying across his bed, head buried in his arms as he cries, his whole body shuddering with the intensity of his tears. 

Jaehyun feels guilt claw its way up his throat as he makes his way over to the bed, sitting down at the end of it and pulling Mark into his arms. It’s awful hearing Mark so upset and Jaehyun can’t help but feel like the worst father in the world for making him feel like this.

“Oh, Mark… You’re okay, bug. I love you so much. Everything is okay.” 

“Why do you have to get another one?” The question is stuttered, his chest heaving with his sobs. “It’s good how it is now. Why do you always get more?” 

“There’s enough room in our house and hearts for five boys with room to spare, Mark, I promise. You don’t need to worry about us having too many. It’s okay.” 

Mark tucks his nose into Jaehyun’s neck, “What if he needs too much help and I’m all alone and no one helps me?” 

“That won’t happen, bug. Dad and I will _always_ make time for you and make sure you’re taken care of.” 

Mark’s breath hitches when he tries to speak and Jaehyun holds him even tighter to his chest. “What if he’s more good than me and you send me back?” 

Jaehyun‘s breath catches in his throat, not expecting Mark to say anything like that. 

He recovers quickly, rubbing his back. “That will _never_ happen, Mark. Your dad and I love you so much. You’re not going anywhere.” 

Mark starts to calm down slowly, hugging Jaehyun as tightly as his small arms will allow. 

Should we go back downstairs with your brothers? We can finish the movie.” 

Mark shakes his head, still sniffling as the last stray tears slip down his cheeks. “I want to stay with you.” 

“I’m right here, Mark.” Jaehyun stands with the boy in his arms, even though he’s starting to get a little too big to be picked up like this anymore. 

He slowly makes his way back downstairs and to the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard for a cup to get Mark some water. 

After filling the green cup about halfway, he grabs it and snags a baby wipe from the package on the counter before heading for the living room where Johnny is with the rest of the boys. 

If he had the choice, he’d let Mark stay in his bedroom and stay with him until he felt completely better. But with Renjun so anxious, none of the boys ready for bed yet, and the task of moving Renjun’s bed into Donghyuck’s room looming, Jaehyun is forced to change his usual response. 

When they enter the room, all of the boys and Johnny are gathered on the floor around the coffee table. Renjun is tucked right into Johnny’s side, while Jaemin and Donghyuck sit at opposite ends, a game of _Trouble_ laid out on the table in front of them. 

Johnny runs a hand through Renjun’s hair as the boy pushes the clear button to roll the dice, looking at Johnny with a smile when it lands on a six and he’s able to move another of his pieces out of the start. 

Jaehyun presses a kiss to Mark’s temple as he watches them, whispering softly so he doesn’t disturb their game, “They’re playing Trouble, bug. Do you want to play too?” 

Mark pulls his face out of Jaehyun’s neck, glancing at his brothers and Johnny on the floor before he nods, “I want to play with you.” 

Jaehyun nods, placing the boy on his feet as gently as he can with one hand when he begins to slide himself down Jaehyun’s body. He can feel Johnny’s eyes on them and knows they’re probably being loud enough to distract the others, but he keeps his focus on Mark. 

“Let me clean your face and then we can play.” 

Mark nods, standing quietly as Jaehyun wipes the tear tracks from his cheeks and cleans under his nose with the baby wipe. 

“All done,” Jaehyun taps him on the nose with the wipe to make him laugh, “Are you thirsty?” 

Mark nods his head, accepting the glass of water Jaehyun grabbed with a thank you, drinking some of it before handing the cup back and throwing his arms around his father's waist. 

“Can we play now?” His eyes are wide as he glances up at Jaehyun, and though he’s still too upset to stray from his side, he seems a lot better than he had been.

Jaehyun nods, smiling as he guides Mark to the empty spot at the coffee table, dropping down onto the floor and letting the six-year-old sit in his lap. 

“Mark!” Jaemin turns to his brother with a smile, “Are you playing?” 

Mark nods, a small smile coming to his face at the younger’s excitement. 

Jaehyun is relieved to see it, but he still shares a worried look with Johnny over the table as Donghyuck takes his turn. 

Mark had cried again over a new boy coming into the house and Renjun was still terrified they were going to send him away, even after countless promises that no one was going anywhere _and_ being with them for nearly two full years. 

He knows the hardships each of his kids have faced in their lives have left scars that may never heal, but it doesn’t make him feel like less of a failure as a dad. 

He constantly worries that he’s not providing his kids with a stable enough household and enough assurance that he loves them and will keep them safe, and this is a prime indication that maybe, he’s right.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, knowing too well that children have a way of picking up on the moods of their parents and caretakers. If he lets his own emotions about the situation get out of control, it will only make things worse for his sons. 

Instead, he smiles through the game and cheers when Renjun wins and stands up to celebrate.

“High five!”

Renjun hits Johnny’s hand gently, only for Johnny to prompt him again, “Come on, harder than that.” 

Renjun giggles as he hits Johnny’s hand just a little harder, the sound melting Jaehyun’s heart.

“Harder.” Johnny has a smile on his face as Renjun hits him even harder and he shakes his hand out, “ _Ouch_ , you’re so strong, Jun.” 

Renjun smiles happily, satisfied at the praise as Jaemin jumps up from where he had been sitting and rushes toward Johnny on the floor, “Me too, I want to try.” 

Johnny smiles at their youngest, holding his hand out and repeating the process again. 

“I’m strong! I must be stronger than Mark _and_ Donghyuck _and_ Renjun.” Jaemin puffs his chest, giggling all the while and running around the coffee table when Mark shoots out of Jaehyun’s lap to chase him.

Mark has a smile on his face as he catches up to Jaemin, the two of them falling on the ground in a heap of limbs and laughs as he tickles the younger. 

Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow at them before glancing at Renjun, a small smile forming on their faces as the two of them sneak up on Jaemin and Mark, joining the pile on the floor and ganging up to tickle the youngest. 

When they’ve all tired of playing, Jaehyun sits up on his knees, “Let’s clean up and then we can take baths before bed. Who wants to go first?” 

Jaemin’s hand shoots up as he stands, “Me! I want to go first so I can pick a story,” he pauses for a moment, “Johnny, will you read to me tonight?” 

Johnny nods, smiling at their son, “Of course I will, Nana. Let’s get cleaning so we have _lots_ of time for our story.” 

Mark watches the younger three clean up the board game and grabs the cup Jaehyun had filled earlier. “Daddy, I’m gonna put this in the dishwasher.” 

Jaehyun nods, thanking him for cleaning it up and watching as he walks away. 

He stands from the floor once Mark is out of his sight, helping Renjun put the board game in its place on the toy shelf in the corner of their living room. 

He glances at Johnny as the boys rush to ask Mark to help them get a glass of water each before they have to wash up. “Do you want to help Jaemin in the bath? Then I’ll get Renjun and Hyuck in together.” 

Johnny quirks an eyebrow. “Mark last?” 

Jaehyun nods, still worried about how Mark is feeling and about how anxious Renjun still seems to be. “I think he needs time with both of us before bed tonight, so I want to get everyone else settled first.” 

Johnny hums in understanding, stepping closer to Jaehyun and pulling him into a hug, “Are we moving Jun’s bed tonight or tomorrow?” 

Jaehyun rests his cheek against his husband’s chest, letting the familiarity of Johnny’s embrace calm him down a little, “Sarah said Jisung would get here late tonight, which means we have to get Jaemin’s toddler bed out of the basement and put the rails on it.” 

Johnny groans, pulling away and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as the footsteps and voices of the boys draw nearer.

“Okay… Why don’t him and Hyuck share for tonight so I can disassemble and move the bed tomorrow after work?” He pauses to see how Jaehyun reacts before continuing, “I’ll set up the toddler bed in _our_ room just for tonight, which may be better for Jisung anyways since it’s his first night with us.” 

Jaehyun stops to take in the idea before he grabs Johnny again, kissing him on the lips softly, “You’re so smart. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Jaemin runs into the room then, a small pink cup in his hand and a smile on his face. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

Johnny smiles down at him, scooping him up into his arms in a way that ensures he doesn’t spill his water, “Okay. Let’s go, Nana.” 

He pauses for a moment, stepping toward Jaehyun, “Say goodnight to Jaehyun.” 

Jaemin hands the cup to Johnny, throwing his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight, Jae. Love you.” 

“Night Jaemin, I love you more.” Jaehyun presses a kiss against the five-year-old’s cheek in return as he settles back into Johnny’s arms. 

Jaemin says goodnight to his brothers before he leaves with Johnny, the two of them heading upstairs. The sound of Jaemin’s giggles at whatever Johnny is saying loud enough to hear from the living room. 

Jaehyun glances at his other three sons as they flop back down onto the sectional, talking amongst themselves as he slides his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

It’s a little later than their nighttime routine would usually start, but he thinks that, given the circumstances, one night off from routine won’t be the end of the world. 

He hopes that none of the boys will be too tired for school in the morning, especially Jaemin, who is clingy and tends to cry about needing to leave when he’s overtired. 

Jaehyun drops his phone onto the table next to him when he feels someone climbing onto his chair with him, and allows Renjun to settle in his lap. 

He briefly checks in on Donghyuck and Mark, watching them giggle over some story they’ve come up with between the two of them that he’s sure he wouldn’t understand. 

“Hey peanut,” he says softly, pulling Renjun closer when the five-year-old places his cup on the table as well. 

Renjun scrunches his nose adorably, carefully resting his head on Jaehyun’s chest and closing his eyes. 

Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair, certain that he must be exhausted after how anxious he had been earlier. He lets the boy rest on him, picking him up as he gets out of the chair when Johnny calls that the bath is free. 

He directs Mark and Donghyuck upstairs too, pausing in front of Mark’s bedroom with the six-year-old. “If you wait for your Dad to finish reading to Jaemin, he’s going to need help getting Jaemin’s old bed ready for Jisung.” 

Mark glances at him warily until Jaehyun continues, “It’s going to take someone _really_ strong to help him. Do you think you can do it, bug?” 

Mark’s eyes light up at the words, the boy bouncing on his toes, “Yes! I can do it, Daddy.” 

Jaehyun ruffles his hair, “Thank goodness. I don’t know what he would have done without you.” 

Mark looks proud, his chest puffed a little as he opens his door. “I’m gonna read until Dad is ready.” 

Jaehyun nods, promising to tell Johnny to come to get him to help with the bed. He continues down the hall once Mark is settled, opening the closet door to grab towels. 

Immediately, Donghyuck reaches for a bright yellow one, “I want the duck today.” 

Jaehyun hums, helping him get it down and watching as he dashes into the bathroom to wait for them, “What about you, Jun?” 

Renjun glances into the closet carefully, “Can I have the frog one?” 

Jaehyun grabs the green towel, following Donghyuck and dropping Renjun onto his feet as he turns on the tap to run the bath. 

He tells them to get undressed and hop in as he walks to Jaemin’s room next door, sticking his head in as Johnny reads a story and letting him know to get Mark to help when he’s done. 

Jaemin is starting to nod off against Johnny’s chest as he reads, but he’s awake enough to notice that Jaehyun has entered the room. 

“Jae!” He makes a grabby motion with his hands, trying to sit up from where he’s leaning against Johnny. 

“Nana, it’s bedtime.” 

Jaehyun smiles as Johnny shakes his head fondly at their son, making his way across the room and pressing a kiss to the six-year-old’s cheek. “Let Johnny finish reading the story, okay?” 

Jaemin nods, settling back into his chest as Jaehyun tucks his blankets back in around him before he leaves, getting a thumbs up from Johnny when he tells him about Mark. 

Bathing Renjun and Donghyuck is quick because both are a little too tired to play and happily accept washcloths with mango-scented kids soap to wash their bodies. 

Jaehyun makes quick work of helping them wash their hair and after rinsing, both boys are bundled in their towels and heading for Donghyuck’s room as Johnny and Mark make their way back upstairs with the toddler bed. 

Donghyuck takes off the hood of his towel as they walk by, saying goodnight to the two of them. 

Renjun pauses, glancing up at Johnny from underneath his hood, “You’ll come say goodnight to me, right Dad?” 

Johnny smiles at him, nodding and promising to come and kiss him goodnight before he goes to bed. 

Renjun smiles, satisfied with the answer and continues to Donghyuck’s room, where Jaehyun had laid pyjamas out for each of them and set a hairbrush on the bed. 

Both of them get dressed quickly, Donghyuck letting Jaehyun brush his hair first so that he can pick a book from the shelf in the corner of his room. 

Renjun stands in front of where Jaehyun is sitting on Donghyuck’s bed, yawning tiredly and looking like he could just fall asleep where he’s standing. 

He looks _adorable_ , hair still slightly wet from his bath and dressed in a striped pyjama set that Johnny’s mom had bought him for Christmas. 

Jaehyun gets the urge to cuddle him as close as he can, so he does, dropping the hairbrush to the bed and squeezing him tightly, pressing kisses to Renjun’s temple and the top of his head.

The boy is giggling and Donghyuck comes over, jumping up beside him and joining their pile as Jaehyun presses kisses to his cheeks as well. 

“Okay,” he says after a moment, “Let’s go brush our teeth and then I’ll read to you guys.” 

“Are we sharing the bed?” 

Jaehyun nods at Renjun, “Just for tonight, Dad is going to move your bed tomorrow.” 

Donghyuck and Renjun cheer, rushing to the bathroom with smiles and grabbing their toothbrushes from their charging stands so they can get to bed faster. 

By the time Jaehyun has finally gotten them both settled and read _If You Give a Pig a Pancake_ at Renjun’s request, Johnny is poking his head in to say goodnight as he’d promised. 

“The toddler bed is ready to go, rails and everything,” he mentions as he makes his way toward the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to Donghyuck and Renjun’s foreheads. 

Jaehyun hums, thanking him quietly as Donghyuck asks Johnny to read them another story. 

“It’s time for you to go to sleep, ducky.” 

Johnny presses another kiss to his head, tucking the blankets around them as Jaehyun stands up, flicking the lamp off and turning on the nightlight in the corner of the room. 

“Night, Hyuck. I love you.” 

Donghyuck scrunches his nose as Jaehyun presses a third kiss to his head, “Night, Jae. Night, Johnny. Love you.” 

He turns over, wrapping an arm around Renjun, who is already half asleep. 

Jaehyun mumbles a soft goodnight to Renjun anyways, leaving a kiss on his forehead as well before they make their way to the hall.

“Where’s Mark?”

“Changing into his pyjamas. I gave him a bath while you were with the boys.” 

“Have I ever said that I love you?”

Johnny laughs. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.” 

Mark comes out of his bedroom a second later, hair still wet and flopping into his eyes. 

“Daddy,” he throws his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, letting Jaehyun scoop him up once again and carry him to the bathroom. 

“Let’s brush your hair, hmm?” 

Mark stands quietly as Jaehyun brushes his hair, making a mental note to book a haircut because it’s getting a little too long. 

When they’re done, Mark brushes his teeth, running to find Johnny so that he can read with them before bed. 

Jaehyun trails after him into the master bedroom, where Johnny has changed into pyjamas while he was with Mark. 

Mark climbs into his husband’s arms, begging him to read to Mark in their bed instead of his own. 

Johnny glances at Jaehyun, who shrugs in return. Mark had been really upset earlier, and spoiling him a _little_ by deviating slightly from routine and reading to him in their bed wasn’t the end of the world. 

“We can carry him back to his room if he falls asleep,” Jaehyun says softly, prompting Johnny to tell Mark that it’s fine, the two of them racing excitedly to Mark’s bedroom to choose a book. 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes because the two of them are practically _inseparable_ on a normal day, but especially when Johnny knows that Mark is upset or that something has happened to him. 

Just the week before, Mark had fallen while riding his bike and gotten hurt. He’d been fine, mostly frightened, with a few scrapes on his hands and knees to show for it, but Johnny had carried him around for the rest of the afternoon and given him ice cream for being brave. 

Jaehyun had had half a mind to protest because Mark hadn’t even eaten dinner yet, but the two of them turning on him with pouts and puppy dog eyes had stopped him before he started. 

He takes the opportunity to change into pyjamas, brushing his teeth and going about his nighttime skin routine in the bathroom connected to his and Johnny’s room. 

By the time he’s done, Mark and Johnny have settled into bed, giggling over something on Johnny’s phone. 

“Daddy!” Mark snuggles up to him when Jaehyun gets into his side of the bed, hugging his son close. 

“What book did you pick, bug?” 

Mark turns to Johnny excitedly, holding a hand out for his book and showing it to Jaehyun, “I picked The Giving Tree.” 

Jaehyun takes the book from him carefully, flipping to the first page. “You picked my favourite?” 

Mark nods, looking up at him, eyes shining, “I wanted one that would make you happy.” 

Jaehyun smiles, his heart warming because, _fuck_ , he has the sweetest kids. 

He presses a kiss to Mark’s head, tilting the book so that his son and Johnny can both see it when Mark insists that his husband needs to come closer for storytime. 

Mark is asleep between them before the book is finished, head resting on Johnny’s shoulder and one of his hands gripping the sleeve of Jaehyun’s pyjama shirt. 

Jaehyun places the book down on his nightstand gently, watching as Johnny scoops Mark into his arms to tuck him into his own bed. 

When Johnny gets back, he flops into bed next to Jaehyun, leaning into him as Jaehyun giggles, phone in hand, “Stop, I’m trying to text Doyoung.” 

“Did they give any kind of timeline for when he’d be arriving?” 

Jaehyun makes a noise of dissent, sighing as he runs a hand through his husband’s hair. “I’m just hoping it isn’t too late. I don’t want it to wake up the boys.” 

Johnny nods in agreement, groaning, “Let’s hope. Jaemin won’t want to go to school in the morning if he’s woken up.” 

Jaehyun nods but doesn’t say anything else, already worried about how Renjun and Mark are going to feel in the morning after the evening each of them had. 

Jaehyun settles into Johnny’s side to continue waiting for Jisung’s arrival, silently hoping that everything will be alright. With Johnny next to him, laughing his way through a story about his day at work, he feels assured that they will be — and that even if they weren’t, they’d be okay as long as they had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments if you enjoyed!!
> 
> thank you for reading + i will see you in the next chapter :]
> 
> find me here! (if u want):  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaem4rks)  
> +  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaem4rks)!


End file.
